What it means to be a Hero
by UNseated4TH
Summary: "Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the strength to confront it."


**What it means to be a Hero**

"_Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the strength to confront it."_

_Pirates have come. The young man watches as they disembark from their two small boats. There are only three of them, but he knows better than to let his guard down. There is a green-haired man with three swords and a menacing exterior, and a girl with short orange hair and a map. There is also another young man who looks to be around his age, a red-banded straw hat atop his head. From his hidden vantage-point, he is not sure what to make of them._

_However, it is not long before they spot him. Wistfully, he stands and proudly declares himself Captain Usopp, fearless leader of eight thousand subordinates._

"_Liar," the orange-haired girl responds._

"_Hahaha!" the pirate with the straw hat laughs at his immediate reaction, "You're funny!"_

_Perhaps trying to intimidate these pirates is a lost cause. _

…

_More pirates have come. However, these pirates aren't like the three who arrived earlier. These pirates aren't nice. _

_Usopp quivers where he stands on the beach with Nami, Zoro and Luffy. He claims that he is not scared, yet he knows they can tell otherwise. Kuro's crew will be attacking at any moment now. The others are prepared to fight, but all he can do is lie. And that's why right now, when the villagers need to hear his words the most, they won't listen. They don't believe him. _

_They won't have to believe him, he decides. If all goes smoothly, they'll see his display earlier as nothing more than just another passing lie. But that's alright. Anything, as long as the village he's grown up in isn't harmed. He'll put his fear aside and make sure that the pirates do not reach the village at all._

…

_To say he's scared would be an understatement. He knows the persistent Fishman isn't far behind, and that the sooner he stops running, the sooner he'll be done for. Nonetheless, he has to do something… and playing dead seems to be the best idea in this sort of situation. So that's what he does, and one shot of a ketchup star is all it takes. _

_He lays there for a few moments as the Fishman approaches and figures him deceased, before turning to leave. Usopp is content to have outsmarted him. But that's about it. Otherwise, he doesn't feel satisfied at all. If he could just fake a few battle scars, maybe it would look as though he'd accomplished more… But as he rubs the dirt up his arms, he sees the faces of his Nakama, each of them giving their all, each of them sacrificing so much more…_ _he thinks of his captain, now battling someone even stronger than what he himself is currently facing. Luffy and the others would never back down like this._

This is pathetic…_ he realises._

_If he doesn't act soon, he'll regret it forever. It's his time. He stands, his legs trembling more than he thought possible. It's now or it's never, and this moment will be a defining one._

"_Hold it right there, fish guy!" he hears his own voice burst forth from his lungs with far more intensity than intended._

_The surprised Fishman turns around, and the few seconds of courage almost vanish as self doubt sets in once more. But there is no going back now. It's one foot in the grave or nothing at all._

_Usopp loads his sling and aims. Luffy and the others are able to live so carefree because they don't carry regrets of not fighting with all they have. So now is his time. He'll walk away from this fight with no regrets. He fires, but the Fishman is fast. A hammer and a rubber band prove to be only momentarily distracting. The Fishman fires at him in a continuous stream and he takes shelter behind some trees. But he can't stay in this spot forever. If he fights, then someday he can really become a brave warrior of the sea._

"_My days of pretend pirating are over!" he declares as he comes out of his hiding spot and fires at the Fishman one more time._

_Bullseye. The grog the Fishman is doused in catches alight, and the Fishman runs for water in a blaze. He is not quite finished. But a few hammers and rubber bands do the trick._

_Usopp collapses to the ground in a victorious heap. "Even I can win if I try! You see, darnit?! Don't ever underestimate me!"_

_It was clumsy. But he has won._

…

_Earlier in the battle he'd considered running. Earlier in the battle he'd _tried _running. But now… His Captain, the man who's done things he himself could only do in his most ridiculous of lies has been announced dead. But Usopp won't believe it. He can't. And as his opponents laugh and mock the Straw Hat captain, he feels a strong resolve kindling from deep within._

"_There comes a time when a man has to stand and fight…" he feels his vocal chords strain out the words. _

_The large, slow man and the mole woman look over in surprise, having assumed him defeated._

_"And that's when his friend's dream is being laughed at!"_

_His opponents look on in further surprise._

"_Luffy won't die," he says, "I _know _he'll be the pirate king one day…and I won't let you laugh at that!"_

_His and Chopper's opponents prepare for another attack. But this time he is prepared, and he and Chopper outmanoeuvre, outsmart. Usopp knows their captain, the future pirate king, needs them. They don't lose._

…

_The truth he has silently dreaded has been confirmed; the _Going Merry _can never sail again. _

_One thing led to another._

"_Listen, Luffy! Not everyone can ruthlessly move forward in cold blood like you!" he had shouted after a series of events that had left the crew in a mess, "I can't leave a wounded Nakama behind! I won't! If you cared, you wouldn't want to change ship!"_

"_Fine!" Luffy had bit back, equally furious. "If you don't like my decision, then just leave!"_

_His captain had likely regretted what he'd said the moment it had left his mouth. The both of them had probably been caught up in the heat of the moment. One thing had lead to another…_

"_Leaving Nakama behind that are useless, so that you can move forward…because that's what's easier to do, right?" Usopp had muttered, "If you want to leave this ship then leave me too! I knew…that I'd never be able to catch up with any of you…that I'd just be a burden…I'm only going to give you more trouble, so you probably don't want me. I quit."_

_Despite his Nakama's pleads to stay, he had left._

"_Monkey D. Luffy," he had said the words with all the conviction he could muster, "I challenge you to a duel."_

_And now here they are. It is ten o'clock at the shipyard, and the night is shrouded by dark cloud. Usopp has kept his word. As he stands facing his once-captain, he realises how familiar he's become with his fighting style. If he plays this right, he can win back the Merry._

_Luffy stands, ready to fight his once-friend. But Usopp doesn't run. Nor does he have any intention to do so. He stands firmly and surveys his opponent, the man he's always looked up to, the man he thought of as a brother. _

_He never wanted this._

_The duel begins._

_His attacks are calculated and strategized. Luffy has underestimated him. Usopp is determined to win the Merry, no matter the cost. With the shot of a _Flame Star _into the gaseous cloud he'd planted around his former captain, a massive blast shudders the shipyard, shocking the onlookers._

_And yet… all Usopp can think of are memories. He is arm in arm with Luffy, excitedly shouting about a new island… They are designing the pirate symbol for the Straw Hat crew… Usopp is telling one of his stories as Luffy listens on in anticipation…_

_But those memories fade with the settling dust of the explosion. Usopp has his slingshot prepared. But Luffy is ready, and knows it's time to get serious. Eventually, he lands one last blow, and that's all it takes. A 'Gomu Gomu no Bullet' sends him down to the soil of the shipyard. He has been defeated._

"_You stupid asshole…" Luffy wheezes, the strain evident in his voice, "You knew that there was no way you would have won!"_

_Usopp doesn't reply. But he knows his former-captain is right._

_Luffy gives him the Merry anyway and orders the crew out. They will find a new ship. Usopp remains on the ground for sometime longer. He has hit rock bottom. He has lost._

…

_The six of them stand side-by-side, opposite the organisation in charge of the entire world. Usopp—no—_Sogeking _and Luffy stand right by each other, unified as though part of a team. In a sense, they are. But not like any time before._

_He is only here because of Robin. And he is here as Sogeking. Not as a crewmember_

"_Sogeking," Luffy addresses him, "Shoot down that flag._

_Sogeking doesn't hesitate in obeying his Captain's orders. No…not his captain anymore…nonetheless, Sogeking fires at the flag and it bursts into flames._

"_Done."_

…

"_Everyone has things they're good and bad at," says the cook of the Straw Hat pirates to Sogeking, in a pause of the battle. "So I'll do whatever you cannot do. And you do whatever I cannot do! Think about it. There must be something only _you _can do in order to help Robin!"_

_So when Sogeking sees his distant targets from atop the Tower of Justice, he knows that now is his time. Just like his first ever one-on-one battle with that Fishman when he'd first become one of the Straw Hat pirates. It's now or never._

_He shoots his targets and doesn't miss. Their guns do not reach him from up here, but his new weapon he's crafted hits with equal accuracy to what he shoots with. He sends over the small bag of keys—none of which he was able to obtain himself, but all of which he (and he alone) is able to deliver—and Robin is set free._

_Lock on._

…

_Enies Lobby is consumed by fire and explosions. The captain of the Straw Hat pirates lays nearing defeat at the hands of the fiercely strong CP9, Robb Lucci, as the judiciary island crumbles around him._

_Sogeking watches. Luffy is barely able to move. There has to be something he can do. And there is. Sogeking raises his hand to his face. And Usopp pulls off the mask. He holds it at his side. He will do this as Usopp. As Luffy's friend._

"_Luffy!" his voice carries out over the violence, "Get back up!"_

_His captain slowly looks over. "…Usopp…" his voice barely reaches him, "You-you're here too?"_

_Usopp looks down toward his friend. He's still able to talk. That's good. "Don't misunderstand me!" he reasons, "I only come here for Robin! I didn't come to see you!"_

_Luffy seems too weak to respond. And the CP9 boss is still standing. So Usopp changes his stance._

"_Oi you! CP9 boss!" he shouts over to the massive leopard, despite every 'Usopp-ish' muscle in his body urging him to run from such a guy. But he's not going to run._

"_Usopp…don't…" Luffy manages._

_Usopp ignores him. This man is strong, stronger than he can imagine. Usopp knows that this man would be able to easily crush him in an instant. But he does not back down. Not now. "Come up here and fight me, you worthless little _kitten_!" he demands furiously._

_Lucci's eyes widen in rage._

"_Are you an idiot?! You'll get killed, Usopp!" Luffy retaliates._

"_You're half-dead!" Usopp shouts back down to him, "What can you do?!"_

"_I can defeat him!" Luffy's strength and resolve begin to return._

"_Then stand and fight!" Usopp orders, "Stop looking as though you're about to die! It's not like you! Even if there's smoke in the air, we can still see the sky. We can still see the ocean…It's not like it's hell here! So don't look like you're about to die!"_

_Luffy's fist slams into the ground and he pushes himself to his feet, staggering dangerously against his fatigue._

_Usopp watches his friend, his fists clenched, gritting his teeth. "Don't make me worry so much, damnit…!"_

"_I know…this isn't hell…" Luffy breathes, taking his battle stance._

"_Win!" Usopp urges him, "And then let's go back together, Luffy!"_

_Luffy charges headfirst back into combat. "Of course!"_

…

_He runs, a sudden and unexpected newspaper article triggering his haste. And he can only think of one thing. Luffy…_

_His captain is hurting. Luffy is hurting. He has lost his brother. Luffy needs his Nakama now more than ever, but now is the one time that they cannot be with him. Usopp runs faster still. There has to be a way off this crazy archipelago! He needs to get to his friend, he needs to comfort him, to be there for him…! _

_But that is not possible. "Luffy!" Usopp cries out in helplessness, knowing that his words will not reach his captain._

_He is a million miles away._

_Later, more news reaches him. And Usopp understands. He is not overly fond of the idea, but he knows it is necessary. He needs to become stronger. They all do. He cannot idly sit by as Luffy becomes the Pirate King. He needs to be there. He needs to support him, because despite how long Usopp has looked up to his captain, Luffy is not invincible. No one is. If Luffy is to become Pirate King, he needs his entire crew, Usopp included. So he will become stronger, for Luffy. He will become the true Sogeking for his captain._

…

_The cookie-cutter shark Fishman charges at him, his means of attack reminding Usopp somewhat of another burrowing opponent he and Chopper faced in Alabasta. But that was a long time ago. More than two years._

_His opponent right now is much stronger. But so is he._

"_It's true, I've deteriorated," Usopp admits, recalling his first battle, also against a Fishman, "I used to lie a lot more."_

_It seems so long ago now, that he was playing dead against that Fishman in Nami's hometown. Usopp nearly chuckles about the memory, and his clumsy means of defeating his first opponent._

_He loads the Black Kabuto, ready to fire. "But now I can actually do those things."_

_He releases, and an impressive, dog-shaped plume of fire and smoke escapes, consuming his opponent and blasting up into the air._

_It is a quite elegant display. And he has won._

…

_Caesar's underlings cower before the sniper of the Straw Hat pirates._

"_Don't you _dare _insult my captain in front of me." He speaks with a furious conviction which causes Caesar's men to back down even more. "My captain would _never _leave _any _of his Nakama behind, no matter how much easier it would make things!" Usopp reflects on the various milestones he's had on their massive adventure so far. "There were times when all I wanted to do was run away…But no matter what Luffy has to do…no matter what he has to overcome…he puts his absolute faith in us, and us in him!"_

_As Usopp raises his weapon, Caesar's men lower theirs, none of them willing to take on such a bold opponent._

"_We gladly risk our lives," Usopp says, "Because he does the same without a second thought!"_

* * *

It is clear now. The battle is won. Usopp looks on at the defeated enemy whilst Luffy remains standing upright and triumphant. He watches his captain take a long, shuddering breath. The battle was just as drawn out, and the strain it's left on his body is all too evident. Nonetheless, Luffy is one step closer in his journey to becoming the Pirate King. Usopp glances at the surrounding crumbling landscape in awe. Luffy is strong. He was always strong, but after two years his strength is unbelievable. Usopp knows that his old aspirations to catch up are now a lost cause. But that doesn't mean he can't be strong himself. Especially when his Nakama need him…

Luffy sways slightly on the spot and Usopp hurries over to steady him. "Oi! Luffy!" he grabs his exhausted captain by the shoulders, "Hang in there, okay? I'll get you to Chopper…"

Luffy tilts his head upwards and smiles weakly. "Usopp…"

The sniper slings Luffy's arm over his shoulders, steadies him around the middle and begins walking them both to safety. Luffy tries his best to maintain his own balance, but ultimately relies on Usopp for most of his support.

"What a strong guy…" Usopp mutters, "But you beat him, Luffy! I knew you could."

Luffy however, seems to have only one thing on his mind. "Meat…" he groans through his exhaustion.

"Sanji will cook a whole lot for you once we've gotten back to the ship and Chopper's looked at you," Usopp assures him, picking up his pace slightly and noting the way Luffy's feet tend to drag on the ground.

They continue as such for a number of minutes, a shared silence between the two acting as comfortable banter as Usopp hurries them towards where he knows they'll find the others.

"You did well today," Luffy says, "You took down one of the strongest guys…maybe you'll even get your own bounty after this, haha…"

Usopp laughs along with him, failing to mention the fact that he's actually had a bounty for over two years now.

As their laughing subsides, Luffy slumps against Usopp, his legs giving out beneath him. "Damnit…" he mutters.

Usopp bends down with him and resolves to carry him on his back. Luffy doesn't seem to object.

"You know…" Luffy says after a few moments of being piggy-backed across the terrain he was recently fighting all-out on, "You reminded me a bit of someone today…"

"Who?" Usopp asks curiously.

He can feel that Luffy is smiling. "The hero form Sharpshooter Island."

"Huh? You mean Sogeking?"

"Yeah!" Luffy responds, "He helped us out that time at Enies Lobby…he was really brave and strong."

Usopp finds himself smiling at his friends recount.

"He was a hero!" Luffy continues, "And you know…even back then there was something about him that made me think of you…"

"Y-you don't say…"

"Heroes like Sogeking are awesome," Luffy says, "I wonder what he's doing right now though…he's probably back at Sniper Island. I wonder if he still thinks of us sometimes…"

"I'm sure he does," Usopp says, "All the time."

"I wonder what Sogeking thinks of me…" Luffy ponders, taking Usopp somewhat by surprise; it's a strange thing to wonder after all. And Luffy's never really been one to care what others think.

"I don't think it matters," Usopp says, deciding he may as well share his own opinion, "It's pretty obvious that he looks up to you, Luffy."

"But why would he?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he's a hero and I'm a pirate."

The statement confuses Usopp slightly. "So…? You're a pirate and you like heroes. Why can't a hero like pirates?"

"I want all the meat…" Luffy mumbles, somewhat off-topic.

"Sanji will get you some when we get back to the ship," Usopp says a second time.

Luffy probably isn't listening.

Usopp wonders what is on his mind. "You know, you don't have to share your meat to be a hero…" he says eventually.

"I won't be a hero because I'll be the pirate king instead," Luffy says.

"Be what you want to be then, I guess," Usopp says.

"I can't be a hero."

"Because you're a pirate," Usopp knows his captain's stance well.

"Heroes are like you, Usopp. They're brave and strong…" Luffy says.

"_You're_ brave and strong," Usopp points out.

"Heroes protect people…" Luffy murmurs against him.

"_You_ protect people."

"Heroes save people…"

"_You_ save people."

"Heroes don't let anyone die…"

Usopp stops walking immediately. Is this about what the guy Luffy has just defeated had said? It can't be. Luffy never lets this sort of thing get to him. He hadn't heard exactly what he was said, but he knows something about the war two years earlier was mentioned. He can feel Luffy's body trembling against his back, though whether it's with exhaustion or something else, he can't tell.

"You don't let people die, Luffy."

Luffy doesn't reply and Usopp worries.

"Luffy…"

This man, his captain, his friend, his brother… He is suffering self doubt and regret. Usopp knows those feelings all too well, though it's been a while since he's felt them himself. But right now, Luffy is the one feeling this. Usopp knows that if left alone it may become something worse. But he is not going to let that happen.

He starts walking again, his pace quicker. "Heroes are sometimes put into situations they have little or no control of," he says, "Because they're human." He remembers the time he duelled the man he is now carrying, the time he left the crew. His lowest point. He then thinks of the resilience of his captain after the Marineford war. Luffy holds such strength, such willpower. But Usopp knows that right now his captain needs _his_ strength. So he continues. "But heroes don't let that get to them. Heroes don't let things that happened in the past ruin their dreams for the future. When something bad happens, they don't dwell on it forever. They don't let it crush them, because they're stronger than that. They use it as a means to strive to become even more strong. They let their Nakama help them in tough times, because they know that sometimes they can't do things alone. And then they'll bounce back as a stronger person than before… they give people hope." He thinks of his own journey so far. He's come a long way from that boy on the shore who watched as three unfamiliar pirates docked in. "They give people strength, and help them believe in themselves. Someone who is able to help others regardless of being a pirate or a marine or something else… that's what a hero is. That's what Sogeking would say."

Luffy shifts slightly. "…And what would Usopp say?"

"He would say the same thing."

Luffy's breathing has evened. His arms around Usopp's shoulders tighten slightly, and Usopp knows his words have sunk in.

"Honestly…" the sniper mutters, "You're amazing. You've done all these heroic things. Just now you saved an entire island… and yet you still don't see yourself the way I see you…"

"Usopp…" Luffy says, his voice muffled by his friend's shirt.

"Hmm?"

Not far ahead, the rest of their Nakama come into view. Some of them run ahead to meet them.

"…Thankyou."

Copper hurriedly approaches and Usopp lowers Luffy to the ground, allowing the doctor to begin treatment.

"I want Sogeking to know I say thanks as well," Luffy says quietly.

Usopp strokes at his friends hair and smiles. "He already knows."

Chopper administers some sort of sedative to Luffy in order to ease the treatment.

_I already know…_

* * *

**Because Usopp has some of the most amazing character development I've seen, and I have feels.**


End file.
